


Yule

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Past Life Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Past Life, Alternate Universe - Roman, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Slave, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Yule together as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule

When Killian was finally asleep, Teyrnon sneaked out of his room and back into the main room where they had gathered to eat and celebrate Yule as a family. He was surprised to see the General stand up and hug Valerius. "You're leaving already?"

The General smiled. "I'm sure you and my son would like some time alone to celebrate and I know young Killian won't let you stay in bed tomorrow morning. I will see you both tomorrow and you can show Killian how the Romans celebrate this time of the year."

Teyrnon smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Oh, we have something for you to take home with you!" He hurried over to the table that ran along the wall and picked up two healthy sprigs of mistletoe. He blushed as the older man hugged him briefly before accepting the plant with a warm smile. "To protect you and yours from evil spirits this Yule."

"Thank you, son. A most generous gift. I will have Darius fix it to the door and window frames before the gathering tomorrow. I wouldn't want my guests to be troubled by evil spirits. And maybe when you extinguish your Yule log at the end of your celebration you could spare me some of the splinters. I think I should light my own next year. Perhaps we will start a tradition, blending the customs of Rome and the Celts into our own new rituals."

Teyrnon ducked his head a little shyly. "Perhaps. Or your guests might think you've gone insane. Especially when they meet Killian."

"Anyone who has anything negative to say about my grandson can say it from their own home for they certainly won't be welcome in mine," the General said, imperiously. "You just worry about my son and your mischievous son and let me worry about everyone else, Teyrnon."

Valerius stepped up behind Teyrnon, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder. "Thank you, father. We will see you after breakfast tomorrow. You can give Killian another riding lesson."

"Have a good evening, both of you."

Teyrnon turned around in his lover's arms and kissed him slowly. "I want you to make love to me on the rug in front of the hearth to celebrate all the wonderful things that have happened to us since last Yule and all the wonderful things that are going to happen before the next one, my Master."

Valerius groaned. "My sexy little druid. You always come up with the best way to celebrate the holidays."

Teyrnon laughed. "You inspire me, my Roman."

Kissing Teyrnon again, Valerius backed him towards the hearth. "Strip for me, precious. I'm going to fetch the oil. I'd love to come back and see you stretched out naked on the rug, waiting for me."

Teyrnon watched him leave with a smile and then slowly pulled his clothes off, piling them on one of the dining couches. He lay on the rug, wriggling as the fur tickled his bare skin. With a wicked grin he started stroking himself slowly.

Valerius froze in the doorway and then strode across the room towards him. "Gods, you're going to kill me one of these days, Teyrnon." He dropped to his knees next to his lover and kissed him hungrily. "My wicked little slave. I remember when you were sweet and innocent."

Wrapping his arms around him, Teyrnon pulled his lover down to lie on top of him. "You corrupted me, my Roman."

"Well that was naughty of me, perhaps you should punish me?" Valerius suggested, hopefully.

"Not tonight, Val." Teyrnon kissed him again and then rolled them over, nimble fingers finding their way under his lover's tunic. "It's our first solstice as a proper family and I want it to be about …" He sighed, struggling to find the words. "You and me and love and celebrating the fact that despite everything the Celt who should have been a druid but became a slave, his patrician Roman master, and an orphaned blind boy are together and happy and even the arrogant General has turned into a doting grandfather."

Valerius smiled at him softly. "I love you too, Tey." He pulled him down for another long kiss, which only ended when the Yule log popped aggressively and made them both jump before breaking into soft laughter. He pressed the glass vial into Teyrnon's hand. "Make love to me, my druid, and then take me to bed. Killian's going to be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow and we're going to need our sleep."


End file.
